


Akai Ito

by MforMischa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MforMischa/pseuds/MforMischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles estavam unidos pelas linhas vermelhas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akai Ito

Os humanos têm tantas lendas sobre linhas que unem as pessoas que me vejo começando a acreditar nelas. Mal tinha retornado de uma missão no Japão quando encontrei meu superior, William T. Spears, que cruzou meu caminho como um felino de pelagem obscura que anunciaria o fim de meu bom dia. Animei-me de imediato, mostrando a ele um sorriso que eu queria que fosse amistoso. Mas não seria, porque meus dentes afiados não permitiam.

Meu sorriso era vesano.

_\- Will, veio me receber? Não precisava!_

A expressão de William ao me encarar era sempre estóica, mas naquela vez pensei ter visto algo diferente em seus olhos verdes. Uma coisa que me fez sorrir: Saudade. E isso bastou para que me atirasse nos braços dele imediatamente, mesmo sabendo que seria recebido com algum golpe por ser tão escandaloso. E fui devidamente recebido pela foice dele, cuja lamina de brilho mortal se encontrava encostada em meu pescoço, e sem medo de me ferir ele a usou para erguer minha face, forçando-me a encará-lo.

_\- Já entregou os relatórios de sua ultima missão?_

A frieza e o perigo faziam cada pêlo de meu corpo se eriçar e meu coração palpitar. Eu sou incapaz de me segurar; provocar William é uma necessidade. Uma tentação.

_\- Estava indo fazer isso agora. Quer me acompanhar?_

_\- Não me agrada andar com um individuo que cheira a demônio, Grell Sutcliff._

Ah, aquelas palavras tão frias quanto o gelo e tão afiadas quanto a lamina encostada em meu pescoço faziam meu corpo esquentar a ponto de me causar um incômodo no baixo ventre. Para um Shinigami meu superior conseguia ser mais cruel do que muitos demônios, e isso me excitava. O ciúme oculto com maestria naquelas palavras me fazia desejar que estivéssemos sozinhos para mostrar a ele o **tamanho** de minha fidelidade.

Tão logo senti a lamina afastar-se de meu pescoço meu superior se distanciou e continuou seu caminho para onde quer que fosse. Eu ainda tinha aquele relatório para entregar, o que me rendeu um suspiro desanimado. Adoraria poder conversar a sós com William.

Eu permitirei que ele apague o cheiro do _pecado_ do meu corpo. Substituindo-o com seu próprio cheiro.

Só o pensamento já me deixava sequioso, mas teria que ser paciente. Maldita burocracia, nunca fui alguém com gosto por essas tediosas tarefas de escritório. Eu era turbulento demais para passar tosa a vida preenchendo relatórios, sentado em uma escrivaninha longe de tudo e criando poeira. Isso combinava mais com pessoas como William. Por isso ele era meu superior.

_~ **S2** ~_

_\- Grell..._

Só nesse momento ele é capaz de me chamar por meu primeiro nome, e é quando menos eu me importo com isso. Uma vez dentro de mim, me estocando com aquela força quase violeta, um vigor que em nada lembrava a frigidez aparente de William, eu poderia ser chamado até de _vadia_ sem me importar.

Meus braços procuram pelo pescoço dele, envolvendo-o enquanto forço meu quadril de encontro a sua masculinidade, e em gemidos altos de prazer declaro por ele todos os meus sentimentos mais profundos sem medo de ser repreendido. Pois naquele momento não precisava temer a afiada lamina de uma foice, ou o corte de seu olhar mais cruel sobre mim.

_\- William._

Não contive um grito, juntamente a um gemido longo que parecia vir da parte mais profunda de meu ser, enquanto meu corpo era tomado pelos espasmos de reação ao prazer absoluto em que aquele homem era capaz de me submergir. Sem energia para mais nada fechei meus olhos, sentindo meu corpo completo pelo dele; preenchido por aquele calor que me dizia que tinha dado a ele prazer semelhante ao que ele me deu.

Por minutos não me movi. Nossos corpos perfeitamente encaixados, nossos corações batendo em uníssono, como se nada pudesse destruir aquele momento tão perfeito. O momento em que mais uma vez ele marcava como sua propriedade. Seu subordinado, seu amante, dono de seu coração gelado.

_\- Você me pertence, Grell Sutcliff. Nunca se esqueça disso._

Aquela possessividade é que me deixava aos pés dele, mas ao mesmo tempo me encorajava para que o desobedecesse, apenas para ser marcado daquela forma deliciosa mais uma vez. Deu uma risada baixa ao vê-lo enrolando um dos dedos nos fios de meu cabelo, pois me vi fazendo o mesmo com outra parte do mesmo fio.

_\- Estamos unidos pela linha vermelha, William._

Percebi que não entendeu o que eu quis dizer com aquilo apenas pela forma como me olhou, mas não dei explicações. Procurei encaixar meu corpo de forma mais confortável contra o dele e fechei os olhos. Ainda estava exausto pela missão, precisava dormir. William devia estar tão cansado quanto eu, mas dormiu sem soltar o meu cabelo, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que eu não sairia de seu lado.


End file.
